


Pause

by Melie



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Fourth Wall, Français | French, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool prend des vacances bien méritées dans le monde sorcier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais ce serait bien qu'il régénère un peu plus vite que ça, s'il veut retourner casser du sorcier. En attendant, il se repose un peu dans un petit cottage à l'air familier. Une jeune fille blonde en sort bientôt et vient s'asseoir près de lui.

« Vous êtes blessé, remarque-t-elle calmement.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien qu'une égratignure. Un vilain sort lancé par des vilains Mangemorts. »

Pourquoi l'auteur de cette fic a-t-elle trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée d'envoyer Deadpool se mêler des événements de l'univers de Harry Potter, où il n'a strictement rien à faire ? Bon, certes, une baguette magique ne fait pas long feu contre un bon coup de katana, mais encore faut-il s'en occuper avant d'être atteint par le sort. Autre question, d'ailleurs : pourquoi cette même auteur a-t-elle décidé que Deadpool ne guérirait pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude face aux sorts ? Ce serait pas jouer avec les Règles de l'Univers, ça ? Franchement, pour qui elle se prend ?

Enfin, il s'amuse quand même, donc ce n'est pas trop grave. Et puis, ça lui permet de passer un petit moment avec Luna Lovegood. Il a toujours bien aimé Luna.

« Pardon ? »

Oh, voilà que le bug pensées/paroles recommence.

« Oh, vous aussi vous connaissez cet insecte là ?  
\- Celui qui se pose sur ton nez et te force à dire tout ce que tu penses ? Bien sûr que je le connais ! »

(En fait, il n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parle.)

(… aha ! Le bug est réglé !)

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? J'ai du thé à la rose bleue, si ça vous tente.  
\- Volontiers ! »

Et voilà. Grâce à un crossover improbable, voilà que Wade Wilson se retrouve à siroter un thé à la rose bleue (ou quelque chose dans le genre) sur le porche de Luna Lovegood, qui est assise à côté de lui et occupée à chantonner doucement.

« Très joli chanson ! Remarque-t-il.  
\- Merci ! »

Elle continue à fredonner, et bientôt il la rejoint. Bien évidemment, il ne connait ni l'air, ni les paroles, et se trompe tout le temps, mais elle est très gentille et ne le lui fait même pas remarquer.

Et c'est très agréable, en fait.


End file.
